To determine the role of the pulmonary system in exercise limitations in patients with CHF. To define baseline alterations in lung function, determine how close to mechanical limits of the lung and chest wall patients become, examine sensitive indices of pulmonary congestion, and determine if inhalation of methoxamine will prevent limitations.